Love ain't no crime
by InLoveWithDianeAndKurt
Summary: This is completely AU. Diane is under threat by Jeffery Spellman and Kurt McVeigh is a detective. They turn each other's worlds around when they meet each other and they eventually grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

This is completely AU! I don't know where it came from but it must of come from somewhere ;) anyway everything belongs to the Kings and other TGW creators.

•••••

"Mr. Spellman we're going to ask you to drop your weapon,"

"Not without finishing what I came here for!"

"Now she was just doing her job no need to hold a grudge after ten years."

"But I wouldn't have to hold a grudge if she tried hard enough now would I?"

"Mr. Spellman she did try but it just didn't go her way, it happens all the time even to Ms. Lockhart,"

"Well it didn't, so I guess there's only one way to say thank you,"

"The evidence against you was solid she couldn't do anything to change that, now drop your weapon,"

"No, no" he pointed the gun at her again as she took a step back and backed up against a tree since they were in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Mr. Spellman! Drop the gun!"

As the officer moved in Jeffery Spellman pointed the gun at him and grabbed Diane.

"Don't move!"

"Leave Ms. Lockhart go,"

"Mr. Spellman I'm gong to ask you once to leave her go and to drop your weapon," a voice came from behind Diane so she looked behind to find another man standing there holding a gun pointed at Jeffery who once again pointed the gun at Diane until a shot rang out causing Diane to jump with the fright as she noticed the police officers coming in from all angles to arrest Jeffery Spellman and the detective from behind them who shot Jeffrey's arm to stop him from shooting her appeared next to her.

"Are you ok?"

Diane merely nodded as he put his gun back in its holster.

"I'm a bit shaken but I'm fine." Diane told him rubbing her hands to get a bit of warmth into her, it wasn't the best idea to get pulled out of your office with a gun to your head without your coat, going out into a balmy ten degrees and being driven out to the middle of no where.

"I'll need to take a statement if you don't mind," The detective took off his coat and put it around her in which as was grateful.

"Sure."

"Diane?" Will looked around at the group of people feeling a sheer of panic overcome him when he noticed Jeffery Spellman and no Diane, that was until he spotted her talking to one of the police officers.

"Diane!" Will quickly made his way over to her with relief that she was ok, apart from the bruise on her cheek, slightly ruffled hair and her ripped sleeve.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What–"

"Will I'm fine."

"I came as soon as I heard–"

"Will. I am fine. Okay?"

"You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm cold, but other than that I'm good."

"He hit you, are you–"

"I'm still here so that obviously means I'm okay doesn't it?"

"You better be. Will Gardner, Diane's partner." Will said finally paying attention to the detective.

"Kurt McVeigh,"

"As in detective Kurt McVeigh?"

"Yes,"

"I've heard of your work, pretty impressive."

"Thank you, now Ms. Lockhart would you please come with us."

"Of course." Diane nodded and began walking towards the car with Kurt and Will following behind them as they reached the car.

"I'll follow you," Will told Diane and he turned only to have her grab his fore arm.

"I'll call you once I'm done, I could be there for hours."

"And I'll wait with you,"

"Will, I'll manage."

"The minute you need me you ring me understand?"

"You're being overprotective,"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, now go home." Diane ordered before getting into the car and Will closed the door for her as Kurt McVeigh drove them to the police department.

•••••

notes: I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will have. I've already written twelve and it's still in the works. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed :) .


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Lockhart, it is greatly appreciated." Kurt said standing up.

"You're just doing your job, I'm just helping." Diane told him and stood up and he walked with her towards the door.

"Detective would you mind if used a phone?" Diane said turning around not realising how close they were until he stood back a bit.

"Sure, down here." Kurt opened the door and she followed him down the hall where she typed in Will's number and called him.

 _"Diane?"_

"Please tell me you didn't sit by the phone and wait,"

 _"Okay I won't, so are you ready?"_

"Yes, I'll wait by the entrance for you."

 _"Do you want me to bring your coat over?"_

"I would like that, thank you."

 _"Okay, I'm on my way."_

"Bye." Diane hung up, turning around again and headed down the hall towards the entrance where she waited for Will to collect her.

•••••

"Are you sure?"

"Will, I told you more than enough times that I am fine."

"And I can't help but worry since you are my partner."

"Oh so you're just worried about the firm?" Diane asked with a smile.

"I'm worrying about my best friend,"

"And I'm thankful but really, I'll be okay, I'll call you if I need you, now will you go home?"

"If you need anything ca–"

"Will, it's almost midnight, I'm going to bed now and I will be up in another eight hours, I will see you then."

"But just in case you do need me, call me understand?"

"Yes, I do now go home or I won't."

"Okay, I going, I'll see you tomorrow." Will said walking out her door and she closed it behind him, locking it and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she got ready for bed until she realised she could smell an unfamiliar cologne on herself causing her to think back to who she encountered today and who she got close to when she realised she had been wearing Kurt's jacket.

 _Nice cologne Mr. McVeigh.._

Diane slid into bed and closed her eyes hoping to get to sleep, but failed as he mind played over the incidents of that day. Jeffery Spellman, of all men he actually went through with his threat but didn't have time to act on it, thank god.

After two hours of thinking about all the what ifs and how's, Diane finally relaxed and slowly fell asleep.

•••••

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Will asked as she walked out of the elevator with her furry coat, bag and flask of coffee.

"How long were you waiting there?"

"About ten minutes. Now did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, now can you tell me about the deposition?"

As they made their way to Diane's office Will told her about their next deposition but once he was finished he brought the conversation back to their first topic.

"Were you okay last night?"

"I told you I was fine, now please go and ask your secretary how she slept last night."

"No I'm more interested in you, was everything okay?"

"Will, I'm a grown woman, I know how to handle myself."

"I'm just looking out for you." Diane smiled at his honesty as he continued "I'll let you know when the Carters get here."

"Thank you, now go back to your own office and let me work."

Will did as he was told and the two of them continued working busily until the time came for their deposition.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane was standing in her office with a glass of red wine in her hand as she looked out her window at the glowing city. Chicago really was a beautiful place at night. Diane was the last person at the office and it took her a while to convince Will to actually leave, but she managed, the only person there apart from herself was the security guard who made his rounds every hour.

"Ms. Lockhart?"

Diane's head snapped to the side as she looked towards her office doors to find Kurt standing there.

"Mr. McVeigh?" Diane watched him enter her office and wondered why he was here "May I ask why you're here?"

"I got a message saying you needed me to come to your office, that it was urgent,"

"What?"

"You sent my office a message,"

"What are you talking about? I didn't send you or your office a message,"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know," Diane shrugged taking another sip of her wine.

"Wait a minute, who might know you're here alone?"

"Well nobody, apart from the security guard.." Diane glanced at her watch then back at Kurt "who hasn't made his hourly round yet,"

"Come on." Kurt walked towards Diane's desk and grabbed her bag and coat, helping her into them as he hurried her out her office door and into the elevator.

"What's going on?"

"I think Jeffery Spellman still has some unfinished business to be done and he's getting somebody else to do his dirty work while he is being held behind bars."

"He's still coming after me?" Diane asked him appalled.

"It's just a conclusion but yes, he could still be trying to come after you, so it's best to stay a few steps ahead."

"Oh dear god,"

As the elevator dinged open Kurt placed an arm in front of Diane to stop her from walking out and placed his other hand on the gun in its holster, then grabbed Diane's hand and as he lead her to his car the one thing they learned was that the security guard had been knocked out cold, so Kurt rushed out of the parking lot and onto a main road.

They had been driving for forty minutes and had been silent the whole way, Diane was still thinking about Kurt's conclusion and he was thinking of how to keep her safe.

"Mr. McVeigh would you mind telling me where we are going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Could you give a bit more detail at least?"

"I am driving you somewhere where you won't get hurt, happy?"

"Oh he of few words." Diane muttered but he understood perfectly and couldn't help smiling a little as he turned the car down a small, little narrow road which at the end of a wooden house appeared.

"Where are we?" Diane asked taking in the view as much as she could in the dark.

"My home."

"You don't expect me to spend the night at your place in the middle of no where, I don't even know if you're corrupt. What about your wife and family, I don't think they would like you bringing a complete stranger into their home."

Kurt parked the car then turned to her, quickly looking her up and down before speaking "First of all, I'm not corrupt. Second of all, I'm doing you a favour by keeping you safe here in the middle of no where. And third of all, I'm not married and don't have a family so there is no one to complain about you staying. Understand?"

"I would much prefer staying somewhere familiar to me,"

"You're going to be here for one night, relax." Kurt told her then got out of the car and closed the door as Diane sat back against the chair and scoffed "Relax." Kurt opened her door and she got out but bumped into Kurt's chest as he stood by the car door waiting for her to exit the car so he could lock it.

"I can be your friend you just have to relax."

"Sure." Diane said rolling her eyes then moved around him as he closed the car door and made his way up to his house door, opened it and showed her in, telling her where each room was and that she could make herself at home.

"It's quite cosy here," Diane commented as she looked around the living room while she sat on the couch with her legs crossed and her bag by her side with her coat hanging up by the door.

"Thank you, it's a lot more peaceful than the city." Kurt answered joining her in the living room and standing behind the coffee table in front of her legs.

"So how long have you been a detective?"

"Seventeen years, what about you, how long have you been a lawyer?"

"Nearly all my adult life," Diane said not giving her age away and he walked around the table again so she followed him with her eyes.

"Wanna drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Well I think I've wine in the cellar, I can go check if you'd like?"

"There's no need to go to that trouble, I'll just have bourbon?"

"If you want the wine I can.." Kurt trailed off when he noticed a shadow at the door.

"Diane don't move."

"What? Why?" Diane asked oblivious that he just called her by her first name.

"Someone's outside." Kurt explained and picked his holster up off the the table, taking his gun out and walking towards the door only to find a familiar face walk in.

"Kurt?"

Kurt let out a sigh and Diane couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment.

"Miranda,"

"Is this a.." Miranda finally noticed Diane on the couch and Kurt walked back into the living room, placing the gun back into its holster.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you and Kurt were spending the evening together," at first the comment didn't make sense but when Diane realised what she meant her eyes went wide.

"Oh we're.."

"Miranda.."

They both spoke in unison and Diane couldn't help the smile that spread across her face so she bowed her head to hide it though he couldn't help the short chuckle from escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry, I called to ask to borrow a book but I can come back tomorrow, see you later Kurt. Have a nice evening." Miranda told Diane who smiled in return, unsure if she should say anything.

Miranda walked out the door and Kurt walked towards it to lock it before returning to the living room and sat across from Diane on the armchair.

"I told you I would be bothering someone tonight." Diane said and he looked at her quizzically.

"I'm friends with her father, she often comes around here asking if she can borrow books for her biology classes."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought she was something else." Diane said and Kurt realised he hadn't gotten her the drink.

"Bourbon wasn't it?" Kurt called back walking into the kitchen.

"Ugh, yes." Diane called out and stood up looking at the photos on the mantlepiece above the fire, but only one stood out. Diane was so interested in his photos she didn't hear him return so when she turned around he startled her by suddenly standing next to her, handing her the drink and she took a sip of the amber liquid.

"You like The Barracuda."

"Yeah. Doubt you do?"

Of course. I think she's the devil incarnate."

"You're a full bred Democrat."

"Believe me there's many more generations before me." Diane smiled lightly, taking another sip of her drink before she started looking around the room again.

"I'll show you where you're sleeping," Kurt told her after silence took over and she followed him upstairs to his bedroom.

"I can't take your bed,"

"No, it's fine I won't be sleeping anyway."

"What do mean?"

"I brought you here to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do." Kurt told her and she nodded.

She didn't like being protected but for some reason she just accepted it.

"Why are you doing this Mr. McVeigh?"

"Because you made a good first impression Ms. Lockhart, you're helping us put a known drug dealer back behind bars and I'm protecting you in return of that favour."

"That's what you call a first impression?" Diane asked leaving out a short laugh as she looked around the room.

"Now I'll have to find you something to sleep in," Kurt said disappearing down the hall but when he returned he found her wearing one of his soft cotton shirts with her cream Louis Bouton pants from her pantsuit and he couldn't help but glance at her legs for a quick second.

"Are you comfortable wearing that or.."

"It'll do. Thank you."

The shirt was down to Diane's mid thigh so she decided to take her pants and heels off and folded them, leaving them to rest on a chair in Kurt's room.

"If you need anything just call me, I'll be downstairs." Diane nodded and Kurt walked out of the room leaving on a small lamp that wasn't too bright but she could see what she was doing if she needed to get up so she climbed into his bed immediately getting a strong smell of his scent, reminding her of the night before.

•••••

It was four in the morning and Diane had barely slept especially since she was in a bed she didn't know and she didn't know where she was or know very much about the person who owned the place. She got up and walked down the stairs quietly, heading towards the kitchen where she looked around for a glass to get herself a drink of water, but couldn't reach the shelf with the glasses on, even on her toes she couldn't reach but then she felt a body pressed up against hers and he held a glass down for her to take so she did take it and be pulled away only slightly from her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good, just thirsty."

"Okay," Kurt accidentally brushed his hand off her rear end as he reached for her glass which was on the draining board since she finished her drink and she felt her cheeks burn.

Was that on purpose or did he do it by accident? No don't blush Diane! Do. Not. Blush! Diane you don't blush because of men, you don't even blush. You're blushing, okay... now you're done.

"Are you warm enough in bed? I can get you another blanket if you like?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Okay then, let's get you back upstairs." Kurt said and filled the glass up with water again, holding it as he placed his other hand on the small of her back, guiding her upstairs.

"Mr. McVeigh, have you done this for anyone before?"

"Before anything lets add a new rule," Kurt declared and she looked at him strangely as she slid into his bed.

"It's Kurt, and no I didn't do this with anyone before."

"Well then in that case it's Diane, and how come you've never done this before?"

"I'm not sure. I like you Diane, I'm not a bodyguard or anything, but I honestly don't want you getting hurt." Kurt told her sitting on the left side of the bed.

"Really?" Diane didn't bother holding back her smile of amazement.

"Yes." He nodded and took a sip from the water then offered it to her, in which she took a sip from and remained holding the glass.

"I've heard about your reputation, all your successes and your few losses, how you're now the top litigator in Chicago.."

"Top litigator in Chicago." Diane joined in on his last few words causing him to laugh shortly as she just smiled.

"I'm friends with one of your clients, John Sloane,"

"Oh John? He's, quite the charmer."

"Not when he's drunk."

"Well I've never seen any of my clients drunk, I've seen one of the lawyers back at the firm high on mushrooms, and I got drunk one night with Will.." Diane smiled at the memory "... Nothing happened we just had a few drinks in the office after we won a fight with the firm and decided to go downtown to our favourite bar, that's what did the real damage."

"I can't picture you drunk." Kurt said studying her.

"I can't picture you drunk either, I don't get drunk very often, not unless I have a reason to." Diane said and took another sip from the water.

"I don't like being drunk, especially with the morning that follows after."

"Don't talk about it, I think I had it to the worst level it could get to one morning, I'm fully convinced my drink was spiked." Diane said and they both laughed at her comment.

"Who would spike your drink?"

"My friends owned a bar, I went there one night since it was their anniversary party and I can't remember what happened there." Diane said smiling.

"Do they know?"

"Yes, but they won't tell me. I was young at the time."

"Doesn't sound like fun."

"Oh, touché!" Diane said, raising the glass, laughing as he laughed.

"I don't mean to offend you Diane, but for the stories I've heard about you, you seem a lot different."

"I'm relaxed, would you like me to be in lawyer mode?"

"No, I like you just the way you are."

"Thank you." Diane said turning her body towards the bedside table and placed the glass down before turning around to face him again.

"I guess I should let you sleep."

"You can stay if you'd like.. I mean to talk."

"It's okay. I'll let you get your beauty sleep.."

Not that she needs much..

"See you in the morning." Kurt said with a smile and closed the door, leaving her there to get to sleep.

•••••

Notes: sorry about the screw up guys I haven't a clue what actually happened. Id like to thank Misha20 and Beadsnlace for acknowledging me about it. I'll be posting another chapter later today because of the delay. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you?" Diane was greeted by Will's serious tone yet she kept the smile on her face as they made their way to her office.

"I don't have to tell you," Diane remarked and he rolled his eyes.

"I called your house phone and your cell more than five times yet you never picked up, you had me worried sick!"

"And you're beginning to worry me about you because you're worrying about me too much." Diane told him sitting down behind her desk.

"Can you tell me at least where you were?"

"I was in bed,"

Will noticed the smile on her face, noticing it was the type of smile only Diane would put on if she was either dreaming or extremely happy.

"What?" Diane asked realising he was watching her.

"There's something about you that isn't right,"

"I'm perfectly fine,"

"So did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully," she lied, she didn't sleep last night but from the two cups of coffee she has this morning she was feeling energised.

"Did you hear about Jonathan?"

"The security guard?" Diane played along, she couldn't let him know about last night.

"He was found earlier this morning in the parking lot, out cold."

"How?"

"Don't know, he's being patched up at the hospital at the moment, they're saying someone knocked him out."

"Do they know who?" Diane asked opening a file on her desk and briefly looking over it.

"No not yet, they're looking into it, meaning, there will be investigators in and out of the office."

"Do you know any of the investigators?"

"I know Kurt McVeigh will be in charge of the team." Diane's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Kurt McVeigh?"

"Yes,"

"The detective?"

"The one who saved your life."

"Okay I came close to death, forgive me,"

"I'll only forgive you if you let me look out for you until we know Spellman is out away for good?"

"You want to be my bodyguard?" Diane asked mockingly.

"I do and I won't take no as an answer,"

"Well too bad it's the only answer you're gonna get, it's bad enou–" Diane's eyes locked onto Kurt as he walked down the hallway towards her and Will's offices.

"Bad enough?.."

"It's bad enough you're ugh," Diane cleared her throat glancing back down at the file on her desk but quickly looked up again spotting Kurt sitting on a chair outside Will's office, watching her.

"It's bad enough I have you on my back every minute of every hour that I spend in the office."

"I'm offended," Will said jokingly and placed a hand over his heart.

"Good, now maybe you'll let me get to work,"

"Okay, I'll have Kalinda look into the Carters family history, if he had any feuds with business partners, someone who may have wanted to kill him."

"Let me know if she finds anything,"

"Will do."

Will walked out of her office and ended up in a short conversation with Kurt as Diane tried but miserably failed to not watch them until Kurt headed for her office so she pretended to be working.

"Hey," Kurt knocked on her door and she looked up "I know you're busy but I want to talk to you, if you have a minute?"

"Sure, come in." Diane stood and made her way around her desk as he walked in so she closed the door behind him and they took a seat, her behind her desk and him seated in front of it.

"I know we both know the truth to why your security guard was almost killed and I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean to do anything I did, last night, well I did but um.. I was just trying to keep you safe,.." Diane nodded at him and spoke herself.

"I know and thank you for that, but what exactly are you saying? That you didn't mean to take advantage?"

"Yes."

"Mr. McVeigh–"

"Kurt,"

Diane smiled a little until she continued

"Kurt, I hope you understand that what happened last night wasn't in our control, that's how the situation played out."

"You're not angry?"

"No I– What?"

"Well you were gone this morning and I thought you were angry because of what happened."

"I called a cab, I had to leave for home so I could get changed and get to work."

"You didn't think I–"

"Kurt, I don't think you took advantage of the situation, it just played out the way it did."

"So you're okay if we have dinner tonight?"

"I– oh, um, okay." Diane answered, mentally slapping herself at her stupidity but then again, didn't know why she accepted the invitation. She was somehow attracted to this man after only knowing him for a few hours, that's honestly how long she really knew him right? So how is there an attraction to him already possible?

"Eight o clock? I'm staying at The Westin since I have an early meeting tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"It is."

"Great. See you tonight." Kurt stood up and walked towards the door before turning around and reached into his pocket.

"You left this," Kurt walked back to her desk and handed her her favourite ring, it was the last thing she had gotten from her father, and the one reason she had panicked because she couldn't find it earlier this morning.

"I left it at your place?"

"Bedside table."

"Thank you." Diane said putting it on.

"No problem."

Kurt walked out of her office and as Diane watched him walk away she glanced into Will's office to find him looking at her with a raised eyebrow so she raised hers quickly just to tease him before really getting to work.

•••••

"Consider it done."

"Good, you'll get your full payment once it is done." The man shook hands with his dealer and he handed the other man the envelope.

"Ten thousand dollars, you'll get the next ten once I hear it on the news."

"You'll hear it on the news before the end of the week." The man confirmed and the other man nodded.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." They were the last words of the conversation no one was to ever know about before they both drove off in their own ways.


	5. Chapter 5

This is M & I tried my best but it's not too smutty!

•••••

"So what made you want to be a detective?" Diane asked as he filled her glass with wine.

"I was always interested in reading books about crimes and how detectives worked, it interested me so much I decided to become one. Why did you want to become a lawyer?"

"I wanted to be like my father, I patterned my life after his." Diane picked up her wine glass and swirled its contents "I was daddy's girl." Diane said in a deep voice and he chuckled "I always wanted to become a Supreme Court Justice."

"My parents thought I was going to become a ballistics expert." Kurt said and Diane's eyes widened.

"A ballistics expert?"

"Yep."

Diane laughed at him and he studied how her features moved every time she let out that infectious sound.

"My parents wanted me to become a senator."

"I bet they're very proud of you and what you've done with your life."

"I hope so, but imagine yours?" The comment made him smile.

"Have you any relatives in the law business? Brothers or sisters?"

"My brother is a lawyer, well was. He retired when he had his third child."

"Just the one brother?"

"Mm."

"I'm sorry, I'm prying." Kurt suddenly felt ashamed on intruding her private life. It belonged to her, not him, a complete stranger who couldn't ignore his attraction to her, which made him respect her more, made him want to know her more.

"No, don't be." Diane said friendly placing a hand on his for a few seconds, forgetting to pull it away until a voice came from behind her.

"Are you finished?" Diane turned her head to look at who owned that voice to realise it was one of the waiters.

"Oh, yes." Diane told him and he began picking up her and Kurt's plates, then disappeared again.

"So do you stay at this hotel often?"

"Often enough they give me the same room."

"A regular customer." Diane chuckled.

"I was so sure they were going to put my name on the door." He joked and chuckled with her.

"So walking along the floor of the room your staying in and they see Kurt McVeigh, room," Diane paused for a minute but her thoughts her interrupted by him telling her what she was thinking.

"816,"

"Room 816." Diane added and they joked and laughed as they indulged themselves in conversation.

•••••

"Well thank you for this evening Kurt, I could have done with a night out."

"My pleasure, it was wonderful to dine with you."

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be around the firm just to make sure there isn't an inside job happening there with Spellman."

"Oh, that's all I need."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you, in fact I'll have one of my agents watch your place for the night."

"I'll take your words for it although if I remember correctly you told me you weren't a body guard, and no I'll manage tonight, but thank you Kurt." Diane thanked him with a raised brow due to her first sentence.

"Well I might change my occupation,"

Diane laughed shortly at him as they stood in the hotel lobby.

"Well, I'll just go wait for a cab," Diane said putting on her coat on with his assistance but only when he pulled away she felt herself being pulled into him and soon felt his lips brush against hers, tasting her gently with Diane accepting it until she pulled herself away, remembering they weren't alone and that they had eyes on them.

"There's eyes on us from every angle," Diane pointed out and he shrugged.

"Don't care."

"Well um, I guess I should be going,"

"Yeah," Diane could hear the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt,"

"Tomorrow." He beckoned with a weak smile and she watched him walk away towards the elevators so she turned and walked outside, waiting there for a cab, until she knew what she wanted — or at least she thought she did— so she walked back inside towards the elevator where Diane made her way up to the eight floor yet hesitated to knock on the door once she was standing right outside it but finally gathered the courage, and he opened it with no surprise of who it was.

"Diane?" Kurt opened the door wider for her to come in and closed it behind her, then turned around to find her with her back to him.

"I think we have some unfinished business." Diane explained smiling although he couldn't see her face.

"I do too, that's if you're sure you want this?" He switched off the lights although the moonlight reflected off her while it shone in the window as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck but pulled his head away again as his hands slid down her body, coming to rest at her hips as he held her against him.

"Why else would I be here?" Diane asked closing her eyes and inhaled, whilst Kurt began kissing her neck again, causing her to shift against him as she exhaled heavily until he reached up for the zipper of her dress causing her breathing to hitch as he agonisingly slowly pulled it down, leaving his fingers trail along her back, burning her skin as he did so and then once it was fully unzipped he slipped his hands underneath the fabric, sliding them up her back where they slid along her shoulders, pushed the light, blue fabric off and he let his lips trail over her as she sighed, letting her head fall backwards, resting it on his shoulder as his lips moved up her neck.

Kurt let his right hand trail up her stomach, up through her cleavage and moved it over her shoulder to her back, teasingly playing with the clasp of her bra, knowing she was impatiently waiting for him to continue, only that he moved his hand around her body, sliding it down and pulled her dress up, kissing her neck as he let his fingers trail down the inside of her thigh causing her to moan and e felt her shiver against him so he turned her to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as their passion ignited until they ended up with her back forced against the door.

"Kurt.." Diane exhaled into his mouth and then his kisses trailed down her neck again.

"Mhmm?" He mumbled against her skin and she chuckled because his moustache was tickling her, but rather than her answering him, she kicked her shoe off and hooked her foot around his ankle, slowly sliding her heel up his calf and she felt him exhale hard against her skin, and then in return for her teasing he pushed his hip hard against her as she continued to slid her leg up his, and he placed his hand on her thigh moving her dress up as it rose above her thigh, moving his open palm over her, pushing the dress up further, gripping her thigh and holding it up against his hip, pulling her away from the door causing her to bump into him and she gasped as he then pushed her back against the door again, following her, their bodies touching as she wrapped her leg around his hip tightly, with him beginning to move against her causing her to moan.

"What in the name of god are we doing Kurt?" Diane asked breathlessly but was only teasing him although he took it seriously enough to stop.

"We don't have to–"

Diane cut him off with an open mouthed kiss, their tongues battling for domination.

Kurt took her signal and grabbed her forearms, not hurting her yet he pulled her away from the door towards the bed where they presumed to strip each other of their clothes and ended up making a mess of the perfectly neat bed as they lay entangled in the quilt and bed sheets, articles of clothing scattered along the floor, Kurt wrapping his arm around her body, resting his hand on her hip while Diane rested her head on his chest as her body warped to his.

"I'm happy we didn't bother getting dessert earlier, this is much better."

Diane couldn't help the smile on her face as they were panting raggedly but still reached up and kissed his lips softly, then settled down next to him, aiming for sleep.

•••••

Notes: I hope you didn't find this too smutty since I'm not experienced in this field. I'll be happy to hear what you have to say if you leave a review and I'll try to reply as soon as possible. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your continuous support but I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue my stories. School is way too hectic and I'm on holidays now but I have a lot (I really mean a lot) of studying so I may not be updating for a while again. I will try to. Love x**

A few days had passed and Diane was in and out of court due to her case with Will, and she didn't make any contact with Kurt, he didn't come by the office either and this is what she didn't want to happen.

"We need to find out if there was another person there helping him." Diane told Will as they walked out of the courtroom, towards the doors of the courthouse.

"And if there isn't another person?"

"He's protecting someone. Do you think it was an affair? The wife has an affair with her husbands business partner, husband finds out, threatens to reveal the reason of their divorce so they take action to make sure the company doesn't get a bad name and so they don't lose business partners, lose the money?"

"I never thought of it that way, you think it was the wife who may have helped him?"

"I don't know, he is surely protecting someone, it's just who."

"I'll get Kalinda on it."

"Okay, now let's get some lunch."

•••••

"Your Honour, due to further investigation in Simon and Mary Carters background, we found that the day after Simon Carter was found dead, two million dollars were withdrawn from Simon Carter's bank account by Mary Carter, yet two million dollars was registered in Thomas Twomey's new bank account under the name Richard Spencer."

"Really? Well Mr. Twomey, Mrs. Carter care to explain?"

"We believe that Thomas Twomey and Mary Carter were having an affair and that was the reason Simon Carter was planning to divorce, we believe he was going to reveal the reason of their divorce so they murdered him to keep from talking and ruining the company's well known name." Diane explained and Judge Abernathy nodded.

"Seems like a pretty good reason for Mr. Twomey and Mrs. Carter to be tried." Judge Abernathy said agreeing with Diane.

"I think a trial is in order, Mrs. Carter, Mr. Twomey make yourselves comfortable, court will adjourn tomorrow morning at nine o clock."

"We're going to win this," Will told Diane and the two fixed up their briefcases and turned around, walked out of the courtroom and back to their firm.

•••••

"We need to have positive proof not just an accusation that she was having the affair," Will told the associates as they were seated at the table in the conference room.

"Just in case they have something else we are not aware of, we'll need another strategy," Diane added on and the younger associates wrote their notes down.

"Kalinda we need you to look into Mary Carter's background and find us something." Will told Kalinda and she nodded.

"And Thomas Twomey's." Diane added on with an agreeing Will.

"You all have your files so get working and let us know if you find anything." Diane told them standing up and leaving the conference room with Will by her side.

"I hope we're not barking up the wrong tree,"

"From the evidence we have, I think we're barking up the right tree, Diane,"

"If we find real solid evidence."

"We will, everyone has skeletons in their closets, these two shouldn't be any different."

"Let's just hope we find them on time."

"Yeah...hey, isn't that Kurt McVeigh?" Will asked pointing at her office causing her to look at it, never will she admit it, but she actually felt a bit of giddiness rush through her, but also nervousness.

 _Why was she so taken by this man?_

"Yes," Diane answered after a long pause.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but guess I better go find out, you can find out why.." Diane looked over her shoulder at a woman stepping out of the elevator "..Viola's here." Diane smirked, then quickly made her way towards her office as Will had to go deal with Viola Walsh.

"Hello,"

"Hey, I've some news."

"Come in." Diane made her way into her office with Kurt behind her but he remained standing even as she offered him to take a seat.

"We'll need you to testify at Jeffery Spellmans trial, now I know he is dangerous, I've seen that myself."

"When is the trial?"

"Almost two weeks from now,"

"Two weeks?"

"Yes,"

"And if I don't testify?"

"Spellman could be freed,"

"And could kill me."

"That's what we need to make sure won't happen,"

"Kurt whether I testify and he's put away or freed, he'll still have someone come after me, we both encountered that already."

"And my team won't let anything happen to you."

"You're team does not hold the occupation of bodyguards, and I don't intend on having a man or woman following me around twenty-four-seven."

"Well though, I'm assigning one of my people as your new bodyguard. Talk to you soon.' Kurt told her, headed to the door and walked out.

"Kurt?" Diane stood up after a few minutes of processing the conversation, chased him down the hall to the elevator and jumped in just as the doors closed.

"For the record you have assigned a lousy bodyguard whose not even here protecting the body they're meant to guard, and who said you're allowed assign me a bodyguard?"

"I did, so get used to having one around. You need one."

"Why are you angry at me? What have I done?"

Kurt turned to look at her, finding her gazing at his neck.

"Everything alright?"

"I um...bit you." Diane noticed the teeth marks imprinted on his neck.

"You did."

"Is it sore?"

"Nah,"

"Then why?-why are you angry with me?" Diane softly ran her fingers over the mark, letting her hand rest on his neck.

"I'm not angry." He shrugged.

"Kurt, you are. I'm not blind."

Another huff and he gave in "You left,"

"I left? Wha– I left where?"

"The hotel room, the hotel."

"You're.. angry because I left the hotel room?"

"So, it was just a one night stand?"

"Now I never said that." Diane pulled back, appalled by the thought.

"Well that's the way it played out." He told her calmly.

"I don't need to explain myself to you,"

"I wasn't expecting you to. Look, Diane we both have things to do, so I get it–"

"I left because I was in an unfamiliar setting, the time I stayed at your house, that was a sleepless night, I can't settle to places I'm not familiar with."

Why was she explaining herself to him? She didn't know.

"So you're not embarrassed or regretting it?"

"Regretting it? I'm a long way off from that."

"You are?" He asked smiling wryly and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

"Mhmm, very long way off." Diane told him, placing her leg in between his and he leaned back against the wall of the elevator, holding her to him as his hands rested on her elbows.

"I might become your bodyguard instead, if this is how you treat them,"

"You didn't assign anybody as my bodyguard, you want to be my bodyguard don't you?" Kurt grinned and he lowered his head, her lips reached up to his for a long, sensuous kiss, only to have the elevator ding.

"Kurt, let me go."

"Why? You're a woman just like any other, you have a love life and feelings too."

"I don't think it would be suitable for people to see us making out in the elevator, so not here." Diane said pulling away and the doors opened, with Cary and Alicia walking in as Kurt remained inside the elevator as her 'bodyguard'.

"Mr. McVeigh." Cary greeted Kurt and Alicia politely smiled.

"Mr. Agos, Ms. Cavaunagh."

"How did the deposition go?"

"Canning is catching up to us, he brought on another two witnesses."

"Playing dirty as always." Diane moved closer to Kurt so all four of them could properly fit in as they waited for the elevator to arrive on the 28th floor.

When the elevator dinged, the doors opened and the four walked out and Diane followed by Kurt, headed towards her office.

"Mr. McVeigh, you can go now," Diane told him and entered her office.

"I'm good waiting here," Kurt answered back and Pamela politely knocked on Diane's door, entering with a slip of paper.

"Miss Lockhart, you have an appointment at three o clock."

"Thank you, Pamela."

"There was a call for you, he refused to talk to anybody but you, said it was urgent but he wouldn't leave a name."

Diane looked to Kurt and she dismissed Pamela, then sat down and looked out her window.

"You think it was him?"

"Would he be threatening enough to ring?"

"I don't know, I don't want to know."

Diane opened a file reading it, but couldn't read it, her mind was thinking of many different scenarios that weren't for the best.

"I'll stay with you, until the trial, I'll make sure he doesn't get to you."

"I don't expect you to do that and anyway, I don't want to look weak when I'm under threat."

"You won't look weak, you'll look smart for making the smart decision of having a bodyguard around."

When Diane remained silent, he knew she was in thought so he didn't push her.

"You want to go to lunch later?"

"Sure." Diane quietly answered and noticed Viola Walsh was waiting outside her office, yet she ignored her until Viola herself called Diane, who walked out of her office and was standing with her back to Kurt, probably the wrong thing to do since now his eyes were moving up and down her slender form which was covered in a black and white dress accompanied by white stilettos, he thought she was absolutely gorgeous but he preferred her wearing only one thing although he's only seen her with it on once, and it was _nothing_.

"Like what you see?"

Kurt snapped his head towards the other door of Diane's office to find Will lean against the doorframe casually.

"Mr. Gardner." Kurt nodded.

"Mr. McVeigh, here about Jeffery Spellman?"

"Diane needs to testify at his trial in a few weeks and until then I need to keep an eye on her, just to make sure Spellman doesn't try anything to prevent her from testifying."

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I gave her my word, I'll give it to you too."

"Good, he did enough damage to her favourite jacket and gave her enough bruises to last her a lifetime when he had gotten to her the first time."

"That won't happen again." Kurt promised but it wasn't a promise to Will or Diane, it was a promise to himself.

"Okay then, see you around." Will said as he walked out the door only to enter once more.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a detective?"


End file.
